This invention relates to an elastic bearing block for the mounting of a linearly guided structural element on a guide element, which is linearly guided on a guide track assembly in a guide direction,
wherein, in the bearing block, a first slit bounded by a first slit base is provided in a first space slab approximately parallel to the guide direction, the first slit base of which (slit) bounds a first bending web of the bearing block, and
wherein this first bending web--as viewed in a sectional plane parallel to the first space slab--has an elongate cross-section with a short and a long cross-sectional axis and the long cross-sectional axis forms a first bending axis of the bearing block.